Entre Ciel et Terre : Chapitre 11
by angeldeFrance
Summary: Taliah et le prêtre suivent des chasseurs de démons.


Chapitre 11 : Espionnage

Le bureau de Keliah se trouvait désormais au centre du Paradis. Ainsi, le tyran pouvait surveiller ses frères de très près et être informée dans les plus brefs délais. Sur chaque mur se trouvait une dizaine d'horloges, une pour chaque pays du monde. En effet, avant de devenir Dieu, Keliah s'occupait uniquement du couché de soleil. Après l'emprisonnement de son frère, elle avait aussi dû le remplacer au levé du jour et en guise de trophée, elle avait exposé ses montres dans une vitrines de son bureau. Elle travaillait sur un dossier important quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Oui ? demanda Keliah.

-J'apporte des nouvelles, mon seigneur, dit l'ange en entrant.

-A propos de ?

-Taliah.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Elle est morte ! Assura-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, contesta l'ange.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Le prêtre a trahit.

Keliah sentit la colère monter. Ses joues devinrent rouges et son poingt s'abattit violemment sur le bureau. Elle ne supportait pas d'être trahi.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je les ai vu dans le parc. Le prêtre et Taliah avait créé le portail et ils communiquaient avec Vénael.

Le tyran se leva brusquement et se dirigea à grands pas vers la cellule de Vénael. Elle se trouvait au font d'un cul-de-sac, et seule elle pouvait traverser ce mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ? Gronda Keliah en arrivant devant son prisonnier.

-Pardon ?

-Ne joue pas aux innocents ! Je sais que tu a parlé à Taliah, il n'y a même pas deux minutes !

-N'importe quoi, souffla Vénael en tachant de son mieux de cacher son sourire.

-Arrête de te payer ma tête ! hurla-t-elle en l'attrapant par les cheveux pour l'obliger à la regarder. Je sais que tu mens. Dis-moi tout.

-Tu peux toujours rêver.

Keliah soupira.

-Si tu ne me le dis pas je l'apprendrais de quelqu'un d'autre. En attendant je vais envoyer des troupes à ses trousses et dans quelques jours, Taliah ne sera plus qu'un pâle souvenir, dit-elle avant de sortir.

Vénael baissa la tête. On devait les avoir observés dans le parc. Taliah avait déjà rompu sa promesse. Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

_Pendant ce temps, sur Terre..._

Taliah attendit que le feu s'éteigne avant de récupérer son pendentif.

-Bien. Mettons-nous au travail dés maintenant. On a du pain sur la planche.

-Vous avez besoin de quoi ?

-Il me faut de l'eau bénite, un os d'alpha, une plume d'ange et une pièce en or maudite. J'ai déjà deux choses sur quatre, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est un alpha.

-C'est le premier être géniteur d'une espèce entière.

-Ah, j'ai compris ! Pour les anges c'est Dieu ?

-C'est ça. Mais il n'y a pas plus de précision sur cet élément ?

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas suffisent ?

-Il y a une grande différence entre un alpha animal et un alpha démoniaque.

-Démoniaque ?

-Un démon alpha si vous préférez, expliqua le prêtre. Le père des vampires ou le père des loups-garous, par exemple.

-Toutes ces créatures me sont inconnus...

-Ah...et bien vous savez que les humains vont soit en Enfer soit au Paradis. Quand ils vont en Enfer, au bout d'un certain temps, ils se transforment en démon. Le premier démon a créer différentes espèces de créatures et les a envoyées sur Terre pour se venger. Les alphas se sont reproduis et depuis des millénaires, ils vivent parmi les humains.

-On cherche une créature, comment on la trouve ?

-Les démons tuent les humains. Il faut quelqu'un pour tuer les démons. Il s'agit des chasseurs. Allons à leur rencontre.

-Où ça ?

-En général ils se déplacent pour des enquêtes paranormales. Trouvons-en une et nous trouveront les chasseurs.

-Ok pour ça il nous faut le journal.

Taliah et le prêtre allèrent acheter le journal régional dans chaque pôle de la France et observèrent chaque gros titre.

_Journal Auvergnat : **Evênement à Clermond Ferrand : **Le carré Jaude a ouvert ses portes aujourd'hui dans la capitale Auvergnate pour le plus grand plaisir des amateurs de bonnes affaires et de shopping. Des soldes sont attendus dés la semaine prochaine. _

_Journal du Poitou-Charente : **Crue touristique !** Prévision pour l'année prochaine : La ville aux cent clochers (Poitiers) devrait être deux fois plus visitée que cette année, du fait du pic de chaleur attendu l'été prochain et de la crue touristique près de la côté Atlantique. _

_Journal du Limousin : **Concours de beauté canin :** La 92ème exposition canine internationale se tiendra ce week-end à Limoge et contera plus de 2000 chiens répartis en 10 groupes. Que le plus beau gagne !_

_Journal du Nord-Pas-de-Calais : **Un fantôme au Donjon de Bours ? **Ce week-end, des touristes ont aperçu des formes étranges et ont entendus des hurlements aux abords du Donjon alors qu'ils étaient tombés en panne en pleine nuit. Ils ont immédiatement appelée la police. Les scientifiques cherchent encore un explication rationnelle. _

-On a peut être trouvé un fantôme.

-Les chasseurs aiment s'occuper des fantômes, ce sont les plus faciles à reconnaître et à chasser. Il y a des chances qu'on en rencontre.

-D'accord. Alors direction le Nord-Pas-de-Calais.

La région avait pour réputation qu'il y pleuvait toujours, or ce jour là il y avait un grand soleil, alors qu'à Paris la neige avait commencé à tomber. Malgré tout l'air restait frai. Taliah et le prêtre marchaient sur la route près du Donjon quand il aperçurent des flash lumineux.

-Ce sont des lampes, avertis Taliah en se s'accroupissant derrière les broussailles. Ce doit être les chasseurs. Ils ont quoi de particulier dans le genre armes et technologie ?

-Ils ont les armes appropriées à chaque type de démon et aussi pour les anges. Ils n'utilisent rien de particuliers à part des détecteurs d'ondes dans le cas de fantômes...

-Il faut que je m'arme alors, dit-elle en faisant apparaître le poignard qu'elle avait utilisé au Paradis. Je dégage des ondes ?

-Non. Seulement de l'énergie.

-Tant mieux. Si nous restons silencieux ils ne nous verront pas.

Les deux espions entrèrent à pas feutrés dans la cour. Ils entendirent des voix derrière le bâtiment et se plaquèrent contre le mur le plus proche pour écouter.

-Cet homme est mort il y a deux ans je dirais, commenta une femme.

-Moi je dirais plutôt : cet homme a été **assassiné **il y a deux ans, objecta un jeune homme.

-C'est vrai. Maintenant qu'on a brûlé ses os, il ne devrait plus revenir. Partons, ordonna un homme plus âgé.

Les deux espions se rendirent compte trop tard que le groupe se dirigeait vers eux et ne purent se déplacer. Taliah posa sa main sur la bouche du prêtre et l'obligea à s'accroupir. Les trois chasseurs passèrent à quelques centimètres du mur sous le regard tendu des deux espions. Au moment où la jeune fille allait relâcher sa prise, le plus jeune des trois marqua un temps d'arrêt et inspecta le sol.

-Jérôme ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda la femme.

Le prêtre retint son souffle et Taliah posa instinctivement sa main sur sa lame.

-..non, rien, dit-il en se relevant.

Taliah retira sa main de la bouche du prêtre qui soupira. Elle avait juste eu le temps de créer un faux mur devant le premier avant que la femme ne se retourne.

-On a eu chaud, soupira le prêtre.

-Il faudra faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

-Je confirme. On était trop prêt.

Taliah suivit les trois chasseurs. Elle inspecta la plaque d'immatriculation de leur voiture. Quand ils démarrèrent elle put les suivre mentalement. Une de leur base se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit. Ils l'atteignirent en 10min tandis que le prêtre et elle s'y trouvèrent en moins d'une demi-seconde. Il s'agissait d'un hangar de tôles grise. Un hangar fermier en apparence mais en réalité un repaire de chasseur. Taliah posa une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire d'une nuit.

-Restez-là. Je reviens dans deux minutes, dit-elle en s'approchant du hangar.

Elle ne remarqua pas les sceaux anti-anges invisibles inscrit sur les parois. Elle n'arrivais pas à passer à travers la matière ni à ouvrir la porte. Un bruit sourd résonna derrière elle.

-Je n'y parviens pas, dit-elle

En se retournant, elle vit le prêtre sur le sol.

-Mr le curé ?

Elle sentit une arme pointée sur son dos.

-A ta place je ne ferais pas ça, prévint-elle.

-Je sais ce que vous êtes, répondit le jeune homme.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour vous tuer, alors pourquoi tu braque une arme sur moi ?

-Taisez-vous. Je sais que vous mentez. Les soldats de Keliah font ça.

-Mais je ne suis pas aux ordres de Keliah. Je suis Taliah.

-Vénael et Taliah sont morts, répondis le jeune homme en calant le canon de son pistolet entre les omoplates de la jeune fille.

-Les humains je vous jure, dit-elle en repensant à sa courte vie humaine. Désolée d'avance pour ça.

Taliah écrasa le pied du jeune homme et d'un geste vif récupéra son arme. Puis d'un bras elle le plaqua au mur et braqua le canon sur lui. Cette fois, ce fut au tour du gamin de rire.

-Les anges savent se battre, c'est vrai. Mais nous aussi, dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Il posa sa main sur le ventre de Taliah et murmura une formule en grec. Une croix à l'envers apparu dans ses yeux. La jeune fille fut projetée de l'autre côté de la route et alla s'écraser contre un arbre. Elle leva la tête vers le petit jeune qui s'avançait.

-Vous n'êtes pas bien forte, se moqua-t-il en s'accroupissant vers elle.

Il lui posa deux doigts sur le front et prononça une nouvelle formule. Taliah était immobilisée.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.


End file.
